The proposed specialized environmental housing units currently are not available at OKCVAMC. Critical to the successful growth of the research program is the need for state-of-the-art animal housing capabilities that currently are not available to VA funded investigators. RAIR HD Super Mouse 1800(tm) Cage Ventilated Animal Housing System The RAIR HD Super Mouse 1800(tm) is an energy efficient, easy to use, high density ventilated animal housing system for mice that provides cage level micro environmental protection to both laboratory research animals and laboratory personnel. Stay-Clean(tm) L/F Workbench The Laminar Flow Workbench is a complete and portable system used for the manipulation, handling and transferring of laboratory animals to clean Micro-Isolators without breaking the integrity of the isolation environment. Edstrom Stainless Steel Automated Animal Watering System Pressure Reducing Stations equipped with auto flush and monitoring features. VA Funded Research Projects that will use equipment: Arlan Richardson, Ph.D. VA Lab 2R102 Does overexpressing Cu/Zn superoxide dismutase retard aging in rodents - VA BLR&D Holly VanRemmen, Ph.D. VA Lab 2R115 Testing the Mechanisms by Which NMJ Disruption Contributes to Sarcopenia- VA BLR&D Robert Hal Scofield, M.D. VA Lab 1R109 Sex Chromosome Aneuploides in Autoimmune Disease - VA BLR&D Courtney Houchen, M.D. VA Lab 3R114 The gastrointestinal stem cell response to injury - VA BLR&D Jordan Metcalf, M.D. VA Lab 1R111 Antiviral Immunosuppression by Cigarette Smoke- VA BLR&D